A Study In Blink
by Emm of the Multifandoms
Summary: When Weeping Angels attack London with the Doctor unable to save the day, it's up to Sherlock and John to get the phonebox back. But will clues from the Doctor be enough help? Is Sherlock really willing to believe in aliens? And just who is this Doctor?
1. The Beginning

**A/N Greetings! So a while ago I saw this fanvideo on youtube called "A Study In Blink", and I loved it and it made me think. What would happen if Sherlock and John investigated the weeping angels? This is my take of it, I hope that you enjoy it! :D A/N**

"Why does this ALWAYS happen to me!"

The 11th incarnation of the Doctor was furious. It had happened again.

The angels had the phone box.

_Amy Pond popped into the control room after a night like any other one in the TARDIS._

"_Doctor, have you seen my jeans skirt? I can't find it."  
"Which one of them?" The Doctor asked. How was he supposed to make difference of Amy's different skirts? It was she who wore them, not him._

_Amy rolled her eyes._

"_I have one jeans skirt which I usually wear all the time… You should've noticed by now. Have you seen it?"  
The Doctor suddenly started to look very suspicious._

"_Are you sure that you only have one of those jeansskirts?"_

"_Yeah. Why?" Amy asked, looking confused._

"_Well…"_

"_Amy! Look what I found!" came Rory's voice from under the control room's glass floor, so Amy and The Doctor went down there._

"_What is it, Ro-" Amy began to ask, but stopped at the sight. Rory held Amy's favorite jeansskirt, though it didn't deserve that name anymore. The Skirt was trashed and ripped apart and had loads of oily stains on it. And Amy got mad._

"_Doctor! I suspect that you might have something to do with this… am I right?" _

"_Amy, I am so sorry, but I really needed something when I fixed that leakage that has been there for weeks now… and for once you wore something else than that skirt and it was close by, so I just happened to pick it up… I didn't mean for it to become like that…"  
"That's it! You're taking me shopping in my time's London right now, because I need a new similarlooking skirt. I loved that skirt!" Amy said furiously. _

_And what was the timelord to do? Angry girls aren't easy to deal with, so he saw no other choice but to let her have it her way._

When the Doctor, Amy & Rory headed back to the TARDIS there was one problem; it was occupied by weeping angels.

"Oh no", Amy said.

"It's alright, they're out in the open, they won't do anything, they can't do anything, they're being seen, remember?" the Doctor babbled.

"The question is just for how much longer", Rory said, worried.

"Right", the Doctor said. "Run!"

And with that, the three time travelers took off into the streets of London.

"Doctor, why are we running?" Amy tried to say while running.

"If the angels get inside the TARDIS we'll all be done for! We have to escape in some way – they won't stay around the TARDIS all the time anyway since they can't get in for now. We'll need to timelock ourselves somewhere so they can't follow us!

"But how will we…" Rory began to say, but sudden came to a stop while bumping into somebody.

"Sorry", he said and looked at the person. And of all the people he could've bumped into, he certainly didn't expect this. He recognized him. He didn't know him, but a few months ago he'd come across his blog.

"It's alright", answered a very confused John Watson.

**A/N So now afterwards I realize that this chapter is pretty short... but I'll blame it on that it's purpose is more to explain the background of why the events taking place takes place. I hope that's okay. I think you can see what is coming next judging by the end of it... Anyway, the next chapter will be from John's POV, at least for starters. This chapter switches between 11, Amy & Rory, and I think I'll do it like this; The chapter is either from DW-characters POV or Sherlock-characters. Let me know any opinions that you might have on this. Thank you for reading! :D A/N**


	2. The Meeting

**A/N Hello, people! I'm sorry that this is up over a week after the first chapter... I didn't mean for that to happen ^^' but from now on, I will probably update about a week or so. Oh and btw, it's amazing that so many people have subscribed to this story already. It's amazing! :D This chapter is from John's POV. I hope that you enjoy it ^_^ A/N**

There were quite many things that John Watson did not understand. He didn't understand the logics of his flatmate, Sherlock Holmes, or his feelings. He didn't understand Jim Moriarity, or why he wanted to destroy Sherlock. He didn't understand why hell had to break loose when Sherlock was bored.  
And John Watson most certainly did not understand why everything always happened to him. Could he never be able to buy some milk without getting in trouble, or in this case, bumped into, causing the plastic bag with thes newly bought milk to fly a few meters and break?

He looked at the person who had bumped into him. It was a guy, probably in his early twenties, who had light brown hair, blue eyes and a bit of a frightened look - and he watched John like he recognized him. And suddenly he looked like he knew where from.  
"Hang on...You're John Watson!" the guy burst out.  
"Uh... yes?" John answered awkwardly. Did he know this boy from somewhere?  
"I read your blog. It's brilliant!" he said, exited.  
John felt that sting of happy excitement that he always felt when someone spoke well of his blog.

"Oh, I see!" another man, a tall guy with wavy brown hair, a red bowtie and a tweed jacket, said. Next to him were also a third person; a tall girl with long, red hair and shining green eyes, who just like the first guy seemed to be in her early twenties.  
"So this is the blogger you talked about earlier, Rory? The one who's helping Sherlock Holmes?"

"Yes, that's me", John said shyly. He really appreciated that somebody read what he wrote.

"Guys… I don't want to interrupt you, but is this really of importance? We're in the middle of getting chased, remember?" the girl said, and as she did, stone angels appeared in a distance.  
"Right. Sorry", the boy, whose name apparently was Rory, said.  
"The Weeping Angels are catching up on us. We really need to move on", the girl continued.

John was confused. What was weeping angels? Was she referring to the stone angels? How could they possibly get chased by them?

"Yes, I understand that…" the guy, who apparently was a doctor just like John, said. He turned to John.

"Hello, Mr. John… Watson, was it? Anyway, I'm the Doctor, and you as well as we are in danger right now, so I suggest that you start running right now", he said.

If John was confused earlier, he was definitely confused now.

The three people started to run, and even though John didn't know why they did, he found it best to follow them.

"Why are we running, again?" he asked, confused.

"No time to explain", the man, who apparently was called the Doctor, said.

"Doctor, what are we gonna do?" the girl asked. "The angels are catching up on us!" The Doctor looked over his shoulder, and so did John. The stone angels were here as well. But how could they have moved?  
"I really don't understand! How can they be following us!" John asked with both confusion and anger.

"I told you, no time to…" the Doctor started to say, but suddenly came to a stop. Literally – he had stopped walking, so the others slowed down as well.  
"Amy! Rory! I've got it! Why did I not think of this earlier? I'm so cool!" he said exaggerated and happy.  
"Why, what is it?" the ginger girl, whose name apparently was Amy, asked.

"I have River's vortex manipulator with me! We can get out to somewhere safe!"

_What the hell is he on about? _John thought, but did nothing to interrupt the conversation.

"That's brilliant!" Rory said. "But, wait a minute… Doctor, how will we be able to stop the weeping angels if we're timelocked somewhere?"

"Right. That's the tricky part, isn't it? But no worries. I have a plan." He turned to John.

"I've seen mostly all of time and space; naturally, I know who you and Mr. Holmes are", he said with a smile, but suddenly he got serious.

"Listen to me, because this is all the information that you will get. You need to get Sherlock to help me with this...case. I can't contact him myself, so I'm depending on you now. Time's running out so I can't stay here and tell you any details whatsoever, but tell him to keep an eye open for me. If the two of you don't help me, the whole planet will be in danger. Right, that's all I can say for now! Amy, Rory! Hold on to me tight."

After explaining all of that, the Doctor started to press buttons at some kind of clock-looking device which he had on his left arm.

"But I don't understand… what am I supposed to do? And who are you, exactly?" John asked, confused.

The Doctor stopped pressing buttons and said "Just keep a look out for clues. And like I said…" he put his hand on a big button in the middle.

"I'm the Doctor."

He pressed the button, and with a big flash, the three of them were gone.  
_Doctor Who? _John thought, and looked at the way they'd been coming from, noticing that the stone angels had almost disappeared. He was just starting to walk back to the flat on 221 Baker Street when a flash was seen, and the Doctor appeared again, without Rory and Amy.

"And John! Just for the safety of the world – I think you should head straight home as quickly as you could", the Doctor said.

"And if you'll approach the stone angels again – do NOT blink. As long as you can see them, they won't hurt you." John was even more confused about these stone angels now, but he guessed that not approaching them was the best way to deal with it.

"Now then, we better be off for real this time. They might come back", the Doctor said.

"But how would they…"

"Geronimo!" the Doctor shouted, and then he was gone once more.

John sighed, and started to walk back to the flat.

John could make out some new holes in the wall as he walked in to the apartment, and he found Sherlock lying in the sofa beneath it. Sherlock looked at him.

"Why didn't you get any milk?" he asked, though by the tone of his voice, he didn't sound interested at all.

And that's when John remembered about the milk, which probably had gotten sour out on the street by now.

"I sort of forgot it, but that's not important… Sherlock, I met this man. He has got a case for you. He was kind of in a hurry, but he told me to tell you to watch out for small signs, or clues. I don't really think you can deny this, because it was sort of… very important." John had a very hard time finding the right words, not sure if Sherlock could handle what really had happened.

"I'm so bored that I'd even take on an obvious case by now. But what am I supposed to do while waiting!" he asked, frustrated.

And then, the sound of the letterbox opening and closing again with something slipping through was heard.

"I'll get it", John said and walked back to the door. On the doormat lay a small piece of paper with three words written on it.

_Find Sally Sparrow. –TD_

**A/N Exiting, isn't it? :D I was actually not sure whether to lead them to Sally from the beginning, but I figured that if they talk to her or something at first, they'll have a ground to stand ^^ This is actually the longest text I've ever uploaded on this website so far! WOHOO! :D I don't think there's much to say now besides reviews will make me happy! :D Anyway, thank you for reading, I really appreciate it! See you later :D A/N**


End file.
